Drago Malefoy, agent très spécial
by Starkso
Summary: Drago, toujours lui-même, a 23 ans et fuit un passé douloureux en solitaire...jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Harry Potter lui fasse une proposition...Pas de panique, ceci n'est PAS un slash! Yep, et voici le CHAPITRE 2 !REVIEWWWWS !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Le beau , ténébreux, sensuel...etc et vilain garçon de Malefoy et le charmant Harry Potter appartiennent à Lady Rowling, première fortune d'Angleterre à juste titre.  
  
Avertissement : Romance à venir dans les prochains chapitres. Attention, elle risque d'être longue à venir !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La proposition.  
  
Il rencontra le regard de pierre de l'aigle qui, malgré son air méfiant et acéré lui ouvrait les ailes. « Fresh Bubble » grommela-t-il.  
  
Quel mot de passe stupide !  
  
L'aigle s'effaça de façon soudaine et l'escalier tournant lui apparut.  
  
« C'est beau, la confiance » murmura-t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'entrée.  
  
Il escalada les premières marches avec agilité, mais à mi-chemin, il stoppa net son ascension et grimaça : sa jambe, après toutes ces années, lui faisait encore mal. Le visage en sueur, il prit appui sur le mur humide. Il se sentit particulièrement nerveux et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il se reprit vivement, serra les dents et arriva péniblement au sommet.Il se retrouva alors devant l'unique porte de Poudlard qu'il n'ait jamais franchit : celle du bureau du directeur. Il sourit en pensant à ce qualificatif : « imminent directeur de Poudlard pour un temps indéterminé »  
  
« Quelle fonction honorifique ! »ricana-t-il, le regard vissé sur le battant doré.  
  
Il ne pensa même pas à frapper . D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte et franchit son seuil. « Il » n'était pas là. Du moins, pas assis à son bureau de headmaster, les mains alignées sur le plan de travail entre l'encrier de bronze et l'assortiment de plumes.Ca aurait eut le don de l'exasperer. La pièce était belle, aux proportions larges, et filait une couleur chatoyante due au reflet du soleil couchant et auw éclatsz du feu immense qui ronflait dans une imposante cheminée de marbre. Il scruta longuement les visages sévères des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Un seul parmis eux deigna lui adresser un petit signe amical. Ce vieux tarré de Dumbledore  
  
Ce regretté Dumbledore.  
  
Un bruit détourna son attention et il se retourna.  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard en personne l'observait,le jaugeait même, de haut au sens propre, car il se tenait, raide comme un piquet, sur l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur.  
  
Même si sa présence ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer un changement indéterminable dans sa physionnomie. Ses traits s'étaients durcis, mais peut-être était-ce du à sa seule venue ? Mais sans doute était-ce ses yeux.Emprunts d'un éclat singulier qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus adulte. Mais d'ailleurs, il était adulte. Il avait 24 ans, comme lui, il n'était plus ce gamin crétin et naïf qu'il avait haï pendant des années. Quoique l'imbécillité pouvait subsister... Une tarre, ça reste.  
  
Harry Potter descendit l'escalier sans quitter le regard suspicieux de son vieil ennemi. Il se plaça derrière son bureau et s'assit. Drago Malefoy n'attendit pas qu'il l'y invite pour faire de même et se cala dans un fauteuil. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faÏence un moment encore, mais Drago, lui savait que l'examen de Potter allait être rapide :Il n'avait pas changé depuis ces 6 ans. Son visage était toujours fin et pâle et ses cheveux tirés en arrière.Sa bouche formait son éternelle moue de mépris et ses yeux affichaient l'orgueil éternel des Malefoy.  
  
Potter baissa ses yeux d'illuminés au bout d'un instant.  
  
Tu peux croire que je mens, je ne t'en empêches pas. Mais saches que ça ne me pèse pas autant de te revoir.  
  
Voyez vous ça.dit Malefoy avec un sourire ironique. Tu ne vas pas me demander comment je vais, non plus ?  
  
- Je te dispense des formules d'usage. soupira Potter  
  
- D'autant plus que tu n'as pas envie d'être poli.  
  
Ne commences pas, Malefoy  
  
Un instant encore, il se jaugèrent du regard. Malefoy n'avait cessé de sourire. Il croisa les jambes et sortit un long étui en argent de sa cape. Il en tira une longue et fine cigarette.  
  
Ca te déranges que je fumes ?  
  
Oui ! répondit Potter, les sourcils joints en circonflexe.  
  
C'est bizarre. fit Malefoy en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres. Chaque fois que je me retrouve devant un bureau, j'ai cette indicible envie de fumer.  
  
Il alluma sa cigarette d'un coup de baguette et en tira une longue bouffée. Harry soupira à nouveau, observant avec aversion la fumée qui montait jusqu'au plafond.  
  
- Tu te retrouves souvent derrière un bureau ?  
  
Disons derrière répondit Malefoy.C'est plus chic.  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils.  
  
C'est quoi ta profession, exactement ?  
  
Un métier qui rapporte .  
  
Qui rapporte selon la méthode Malefoy, je présume ?  
  
Derrière le brouillard, Malefoy le fixa avec une soudaine froideur  
  
Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Potter ?  
  
Laisses tomber.  
  
Malefoy eut une moue méprisante. Non, ce Potter n'avait pas changé. Toujours à parler à mots couverts, à ne comprendre que lui même , à se croire, le plus malin, le plus résolu, le plus fort .  
  
-Tu es marié, Potter ?  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits  
  
Non. Finit-il par répondre, à contrec?ur.  
  
Son interlocuteur eut une moue méprisable  
  
Dieu du ciel ! Le grand héros qui défreya la chronique , pas marié ! Navré pour toi.  
  
C'est ça. Toi,tu es marié, sans doute ?  
  
Potter, il n'y a qu'une seule catégorie de personnes qui soit susceptible de s'abbaisser au mariage. Je ne suis pas dans cette catégorie.  
  
Vraiment ? Sans doute que tes parents se sont mariés dans le seul et louable but de concevoir un héritier ?  
  
Fermes là, Potter ! répliqua Malefoy d'une voix sourde.  
  
J'ai touché un point sensible ?  
  
Et ta sang de bourbe, tu l'as laissé tombé ?  
  
Harry serra les poings à son tour.  
  
Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.  
  
Oh, pardon ! Ta sang de bourbe de Granger, hein, si tu ne vois pas de qui je parles ...  
  
Fais attention Malefoy ! gronda Potter Son regard lança des éclairs et sa main lacéra une plume qui se trouvait à sa portée.  
  
Mais bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter ! s'exclama Malefoy avec jovialité. Ils ont combien d'enfants maintenant, huit, neuf, dix ? C'est bien connu, les sangs de bourbe prolifèrent comme des microbes...  
  
ARRETES ! Harry se redressa, consumé de rage.  
  
Pourquoi arrêterai-je de proclamer l'évidence ? Qui se ressembles, s'assemble, Potter. Les sangs de bourbe et les crétins vont de paire, et magnifiquement. Granger et Weasley, entre autres.  
  
Harry contourna vivement le bureau et attrapa violement Malefoy par le col. Celui ci resta imperturbable et souffla un nuage de fumée dans son visage.  
  
Espèce de...Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ...  
  
Ta fonction d'illustre directeur de Poudlard t' empêchera tous geste inconsidéré envers un sang pur, Potter.Je me trompes ?  
  
Harry, partagé entre la fureur et la dignité, resta indécis.  
  
Fais gaffe, Potter. Je suis plus fort que tu le crois.  
  
Finalement, avec un rictus de mépris Harry relâcha son étreinte et repoussa Malefoy qui afficha un air triomphant et supérieur. En vérité, une rage terrible l'embrasait : en face , il avait put constater que Potter était nettement plus grand que lui, à présent.  
  
Maintenant, cessons de tourner autour du pot. dit-il froidement en remettant ses vêtements en ordre. Tu m'as « convoqué » ici, tu m'a donné l'immense privilège d'admirer ton grand bureau-dont-je-me-fous-comme-de-la- 6ème coalition-de-la-révolte-des-gobelins-en-53. Alors maintenant, tu dis ou je me tire.  
  
Potter croisa ses doigts souples entre l'encrier de bronze et l'assortiment de plumes.  
  
Très bien. dit il. Assumons nos fonctions dans le règles : Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai du me résoudre à faire appel à vous. Vous avez jadis, je consens, rendu un grand service au monde des sorciers et sur lequel je ne m'appesantirai pas et qui vous a valu la décoration de l'ordre de Merlin 1,5 e classe,...  
  
Merci pour le renseignement.grogna Malefoy .Ton formalisme m'endors déjà, alors, accouches !  
  
Fermes là et écoutes ...Vos agissements pour le moins héroïques...  
  
Héroïques ? ! ?  
  
Eh, oui, Malefoy, certaines personnes te voient ainsi dans leurs souvenirs. Mémoire défaillante, sans doute...  
  
Très spirituel.  
  
Merci...Pour le moins héroïques disais-je ,ont convaincu les partisans du MAIS à vous proposer une mise en ?uvre de vos talents.  
  
Ge. J 'ai loupé un épisode. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, ton interjection ?  
  
Le MAIS : « Ministerial Auror's Intelligence Service » : association secrète contre le vil. récita Harry, tel un moulin à paroles.  
  
Connais pas.  
  
Tu as déjà entendu parler de James Bond, Malefoy ?  
  
Tu me prends pour qui, un dégénéré ?Tu crois que tes histoires de moldus m'intéressent ?  
  
Attends voir. Comment tu sais que c'est un moldu ? Tu connaît la culture des moldus, c'est fascinant...lança Harry avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Il n'y a que les moldus pour inventer des noms aussi godiches. répondit Malefoy, imperturbable. C'est qui ?  
  
Un agent secret.  
  
- Ca m'en embouche un coin. Allez, Potter, craches le morceau. C'est censé être quoi,un agent secret ?  
  
Ce que tu peux être navrant quand tu fais semblant de rien comprendre...  
  
- Réponds.  
  
Très bien. D'abord tu dois me jurer sur le sommet des quatre fondateurs de n'en parler à personne.  
  
« Je jure sur le sommet de ces quatre fondateurs de mes...  
  
MALEFOY ! ! !  
  
...de n'en parler à personne. »  
  
Harry se leva, et parcourut la pièce. Il ouvrit une armoire imposante d'un geste, et en sortit un objet volumineux. Non sans quelques geste précautionneux, il revint vers son bureau le déposa sous le nez de Malefoy. Il s'agissait d'un blason inconnu, gravé dans un disque d'or. L'éclat de l'objet n'était pas encore terni, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait été récemment ouvragé.  
  
Intéressant. Dit Malefoy en soupesant le disque. Tu crois que je pourrais le vendre à un bon prix ?  
  
Il s'agit de l'écusson de notre service secret. répondit Harry avec froideur. Comme tu viens de l'entendre, le M.A.I.S. est une confrérie d'Aurors qui dispose d'une matériel magique hyper perfectionné pour éliminer les dangers découlant de notre monde.  
  
Ca existe depuis quand, cette ânerie ?  
  
Depuis trois ans. Pour te donner une petite idée, cette « ânerie » comme tu le dis si bien, a prouvé son efficacité par 225 inculpations de sorciers aux pratiques douteuses depuis sa création.  
  
Il y eut un silence.  
  
Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'arrestations quelconques durant ces trois dernières années. dit Malefoy entre ses dents. Mis à part quelques agissements du ministère.  
  
- Très bien. Alors, de deux choses, l'une.  
Le ministère c'est nous. En tout cas nous en sommes une dépendance, mais une dépendance extrêmement discrète. Ensuite, Les échos d'arrestations qui te sont parvenus partaient exclusivement de nos procédés.  
  
Je suis ébahi. Grogna Malefoy. Et combien êtes-vous dans tout ce fatras ?  
  
Le M.A.I.S. dispose d'une centaine d'agents-aurors qualifiés et équipés selon.  
  
Malefoy eût une moue : C'était quoi, tout ce délire ?  
  
Tu en fais partie, je suppose ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Je...oui.  
  
Tu en es le fondateur ?  
  
Pas tout à fait . Le nom du chef de service n'est pas censé être divulgué...  
  
Te fiches pas de moi. C'est l'autre, c'est ça ?  
  
Qui ça ?  
  
Ton tôlard de parrain, Potter. Sirius Black.  
  
Harry rougit légerement.  
  
Hein, que mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, Potter ?Il ricana. Qui d'autres en fait partie ? Granger ? Weasley ? Longdubat ?  
  
Il éclata de rire à l'énoncé de l'ancien et infortuné camarade de classe de Harry.  
  
- C'est ça, moque toi tant que tu veux, Malefoy..s'emporta Harry. Il n'est de toute façon pas question que je divulgue l'identité des adhérents du M.AI.S. à une personne qui n'en fait pas partie.  
  
Le rire de Malefoy s'amenuisa quelque peu.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu me veux au juste ?  
  
Tu en as suffisamment entendu pour savoir ce que le ministère veut de toi Malefoy. Tout le monde sait que tu as ?uvré pour la perte de Lord Voldemort...  
  
L'espace d'une seconde, Drago Malefoy sembla perdre son sang-froid. Il éprouva une douleur singulière à la jambe et il fût parcourut d'un frisson.  
  
Tout le monde connaît ton choix si... mémorable face à un destin séduisant et un autre dur, mais serein. dit Harry avec une grimace .  
  
Serein, mon ?il.   
  
Tout le monde sait comment tu as aidé le grand Harry Potter à replonger le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la nuit définitive...par des sacrifices...  
  
Malefoy l'interrompit.Ses traits étaients crispés de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Cela ressemblait à la douleur, et à de la colère, aussi.  
  
Personne ne sait rien. Et toi le premier, Potter.Adieu.  
  
Il se dirigea brusquement vers la sortie, les poings serrés convulsivement. Harry s'empressa de lui barrer le chemin.  
  
Ou va tu, Malefoy ?  
  
Je me casse, Potter. Tes discours, tes confréries et tes écussons, je m'en tape. J'ai suffisamment fait de conneries comme tu me l'as si brillamment fait remarquer. Maintenant je vais retourner à mon destin serein , si tu permets. Ôtes-toi de mon chemin.  
  
Ce n'était pas des conneries.Et tu n'iras nulle part.  
  
Je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ton truc d'Aurors, Potter. Pour être diplomate, mon cher, ça ne branche pas du tout. T'es content ?  
  
Il attrapa la clinche et s'apprêta à franchir le seuil de la porte. Harry repoussa la porte d'une main, elle se referma avec un bruit de tonnerre.  
  
Non. Réfléchis encore. Le ministère sait la situation dans laquelle tu te trouve.  
  
Malefoy suspendit son geste  
  
La précarité de la situation dans laquelle tu es plongé jusqu'au cou, Malefoy. Assena Harry  
  
Dois je comprendre qu'on me fais du chantage ?  
  
Pas le moins du monde.  
  
Il s'éloigna de la porte.  
  
On...le ministère... veut juste...eh bien...t'aider, si ça te conviens mieux.  
  
Matériellement ?  
  
Heu...entre autres. Une ascension dans le M.A.I.S. permet une rémunération coquette...Mais tu ne m'as pas dit tout à l'heure que ton métier te rapportait des broutilles pas si négligeables ?  
  
Ton humour me comble d'un bonheur immuable. répondit Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Une ombre de sympathie minuscule, ridicule, infime passa dans le regard de Potter, ce qui donna à Malefoy une double envie de frapper son visage d'ahuri.  
  
Alors ?  
  
Je vais y réfléchir. Temporairement, c'est non.  
  
D'accord.  
  
Harry claqua des doigts, et trois secondes après , le disque d'or du M.A.I.S atterrissait dans sa main droite.  
  
Cet objet appartient à tous les agents de notre service. Il leur est indispensable. Prends-le .  
  
Malefoy eût un mouvement exaspéré.  
  
Je ne t'ai pas dit que...  
  
Mais tout à coup, une faible lueur vint frapper la surface de l'écusson, illuminant la silhouette de la licorne qui était gravée dessus. Malefoy écarquilla les yeux : la licorne d'or courrait, courrait...d'une façon qui lui parût étrange et irresistible...Il se sentit malgré lui attiré par cette forme incertaine. Des rayons argentés naquirent sous les foulées de l'animal, et ils jaillirent soudain du disque d'or. Malefoy se sentît vidé de toutes pensées cohérentes. Potter le regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. La lumière devint éblouissante, et un instant plus tard, elle les engloutit tous les deux.  
  
Quand Malefoy eût retrouvé ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans le bureau de Poudlard. La pièce dans laquelle lui et Potter avaient atterrit était petite, grise et froide.  
  
Un portoloin. Hors du commun, le portoloin . Irresistible, surtout.  
  
Fanguasse, Potter, on est où ? (ndlr :Ce terme est l'équivalent sorcier de « pu... » et il est tout aussi grossier !)  
  
Dans le Q.G. du M.A.I.S.  
  
Petite merveille, ce portoloin. On ne peut pas s'en détacher.  
  
Ce n'est pas notre unique technologie.  
  
Je m'en fiche, je suis ici contre mon gré. Puis ton Q.G., il m'a pas l'air très reluisant.  
  
Harry soupira et ouvrit l'unique porte de la pièce. Elle donnait sur un escalier en colimaçon étroit qui devait mener au sous-sol.  
  
Suis-moi.  
  
Et il disparût à ces yeux. Malefoy se mordit la lèvre de rage. IL ne supportait pas qu'on le berne ainsi. Non, mais, pour qui il se prenait, ce Potter ? « Pour l'homme qui a éliminé le seigneur des Ténèbres» lui répondit une petite voix. Finalement, qu'avait il gagné en changeant de camp ?Cette pensée le torturait depuis ce « terrible épisode » : en fait, ça lui aurait fait un certain plaisir de voir Potter disparaître à tout jamais. Potter aurait été l'élu, le nouveau messie, mort pour le salut des sorciers, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à subir sa condescendance. Aujourd'hui, le fait de l'avoir revu après toutes ces années avait fait ressurgir les ombres douloureuses du passé. Pourquoi avait il accepter de le venir ?Pourquoi ? Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Mais sa rage était telle qu'il eût du mal à la contrôler. Mais bon sang, était-t-il vraiment un adulte pour haïr Potter à ce point ? « Ou bien Jaloux ? » lui dit encore la petite voix aux tréfonds de son crâne.  
  
Fermes la, pauvre crétin.  
  
Comme il ne trouvait aucune autre alternatives, il s'engouffra à la suite de Potter. Le couloir était humide, les marches sous ses pas, visqueuses. Après un temps de descente indéterminé, Potter s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier.  
  
C'est la 209e marche. Dit il simplement.  
  
Alors il se pencha en avant. Et Malefoy vit, sur la marche, Une empreinte ronde bien caractéristique, avec une licorne cernée dans la pierre. Potter prit son son disque d'or et l'adhéra à la marque de pierre : les formes concordaient parfaitement. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Malefoy.  
  
Si ce que tu va voir ne te fera pas exhorter un « oui » définitif, tu devra subir un sortilège d'amnésie.  
  
Malefoy se contenta de lui jeter un regard assassin qu'il ignora royalement.  
  
Rapproches toi du mur central, Malefoy.  
  
Harry ne vérifia pas si son compagnon avait suivi ses instructions, et, ses doigts tracèrent des sillons habiles, un code secret, sans doute, sur le blason.  
  
Alors, le sol sous leur pieds trembla légerement. Soudain, dans un éclat de lumière, Malefoy vit les murs de pierres entourant l'escalier en colimaçon s'écarter lentement d'eux. Ils flottaient dans l'air, et libéraient l'accès à la salle la plus surprenante, la plus singulière qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.  
  
Elle avait des proportions démesurées. A l'inverse du froid escalier , le moindre de ses murs, de ses piliers, de ses balustres offrait une blancheur lumineuse et quasi transparente. Tout était blanc. Là où ils étaient arrivés, ils se trouvaient à une sorte de rez-de-chaussée, et en levant la tête, Malefoy pût voir un dédales de niveaux supérieurs sur lesquels se déplacaient une myriade d'agents administratifs, tous de blanc vêtus. Cette architecture pure, droite, immense, faisait volontiers penser à un temple grec. Puis il la vit. La licorne, qui symbolisait toute l'activité de cet endroit secret. Une statue impressionnante, dont la pureté était parfaitement rendue. Harry était resté immobile, contemplant la sculpture immaculée.  
  
Pourquoi une licorne ?  
  
Ce fût la première question qui lui vint à la bouche. Harry se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton grave : Parce que la licorne personnalise le bien, la vertu. Sa pureté est un antonyme du mal. Et c'est notre but. Nous opposer au mal.  
  
1. C'est un symbole très séduisant. Marmonna Malefoy, comme si ça lui coûtait de dire une chose pareille.  
  
Mr POTTER ! ! !  
  
Un homme bout-en-train au crâne reluisant et gras du bide, se précipita vers Harry et Malefoy, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.  
  
1. Vous l'avez convaincu ! Formidable ! Homérique ! Magnifique j'en passe et des meilleures, ah, ah ! ! Bienvenue au M.A.I.S., mon garçon, bienvenue ! !  
  
Voici Mr Wise, le chef de notre section recherche. Dit Harry.  
  
1. Zenchanté ! s'écria Mr Wise en secouant fébrilement la main de Malefoy. Vous avez fait le bon choix, Mr Malefoy. Un homme de votre trempe ne dois pas passer à côté de notre association !  
  
Malefoy eût un sourire exaspéré.  
  
Je n'ai émis aucune réponse définitive quant à mon adhésion dans votre truc. « Monsieur » Potter m'a emmené ici pour me faire admirer la vue, je pense.  
  
Le sourire de Mr Wise se refroidit quelque peu.  
  
Eh bien, dit-il d'une voix contrite , j'espère que la visite de nos bâtiments saura vous convaincre...  
  
Je pense qu' il en faudra plus que ça pour me convaincre.  
  
Mr Wise eût l'air ahuri et choqué.  
  
Plus que ça pour vous convaincre ? ! ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant des gestes larges. Mais, mon garçon, regardez moi la pureté de cette architecture, la fluidité de ces lignes, l'élaboration complexe de ses niveaux...  
  
1. Et vous pensez qu'un sous-sol aux allures de Mausolée pourra me mettre aux bottes de subordonnés de votre espèce ? Vous me connaissez bien mal ! répondit Malefoy du tac au tac.  
  
Harry ébaucha un petit sourire en coin et Mr Wise suspendit ses gestes.  
  
1. Mouais. Vous avez de la personnalité, petit. Rien ne peut vous atteindre, ouais. Vous avez toutes les caractéristiques pour grimper rapidement les échelons du M.AI.S. Y a de l'avenir !  
  
Dans ce cas, je vous prie de ne pas vous mêler de la façon dont je dois gérer cet avenir, Mr Wise. Dit sèchement Malefoy.  
  
Bien-sûr, bien-sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit vous ferez le bon choix, j'en suis sûr. L'avenir est plein de portes, plein, plein...  
  
Il s'éloigna en marmonnant et Malefoy lançant un regard furieux à Harry .  
  
Ta confrérie est un repaire de cinglés.  
  
1. Mmmh, je veux bien admettre que Wise a un léger déficit à un certain niveau de l'occiput.  
  
J'ai un instinct fulgurant .  
  
Mais c'est un génie en ce qui concerne l'investigation.  
  
Et toi, dans quelle...section tu travailles ?  
  
Aucune.  
  
Eh, je me doutais bien que le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Europe n'allait pas jouer au héros dans la nature à temps plein !  
  
Je ne fais que superviser.  
  
Le patron, quoi.  
  
Ca n'a rien à voir. Mais il m'arrive d'assigner des missions.  
  
Tout en parlant, les deux garçons avaient traversés le hall immense. Ils croisaient des gens au pas rapide, avec des dossiers, des objets bizarres sous les bras, qui disaient « Bonjour Mr Potter » et « Bon travail Mr Potter ?» quand ils arrivaient à la auteur de Harry, ce qui irrita Malefoy au plus haut point.  
  
Tu m'emmènes où , Potter ?  
  
Tu verras.  
  
Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement et planta un regard meurtrier dans les yeux de son vieil ennemi.  
  
1. Ton petit air de propriétaire a l'art de me contrarier, Potter. persifla- t-il.Tu me traînes ici comme si tu m'invitais à prendre un thé dans un palais. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre.  
  
Le regard de Harry se fit dur.  
  
Tu ne vas pas tarder à tout savoir. Le fait...  
  
1. Je ne veux RIEN SAVOIR ! ! hurla Malefoy. Ta licorne et tes principes, c'est bien joli, mais ce n'est pas pour moi.  
  
1. Je ne t'empêche pas de partir. dit Harry avec calme. Alors, tu retournes dans ta vie sombre à ruminer des souvenirs. Tu t'enfermes dans ton passé et tu n'as pas une vie consciente. Tant-pis pour toi .  
  
Malefoy étouffa un cri de rage. Il avait une envie folle de balancer son poing dans la figure de Potter. D'ailleurs, il le fit.  
  
Potter tituba et s'écroula parterre. Même pas assommé. Il faudrait qu'il perfectionne sa droite.  
  
1. Ca, c'est pour te dissuader de me faire la morale à partir de maintenant, Potter.  
  
Harry porta sa main sur sa joue endolorie et ses lèvres formèrent un pli rageur, mais légèrement ironique.  
  
1. Dois je comprendre par ton « à partir de maintenant » que tu vas rester ?  
  
Malefoy eût une demi seconde d'hésitation.  
  
1. Non.  
  
1. Je me demandes pourquoi je me donne autant de mal pour toi, Malefoy.Je pensais que ces années avaient ôtés en toi cet égoïsme et cet orgueil primaire .  
  
Malefoy était resté immobile, l'air insensible. Mais au fond de lui, il se rendait compte que les mots arrivaient à percer sa carapace. Il se rendait compte que les phrases de Potter, plus qu'autre chose, arrivaient à l'atteindre. Harry se releva avec souplesse et épousseta ses vêtements.  
  
- Je te le rendrais, ce coup de poing, Malefoy, quand j'aurais fini ce petit jeu de diplomatie. dit il avec neutralité.  
  
1. Mais je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter. Je t'ai fait mal j'espère ?  
  
- Tu la fermes. Je vais maintenant te conduire dans l'endroit qui fait le point central du M.A.I.S. .C'est là que l'ont fabrique des...heu...ustensiles pour une neutralisation pratique d'un ennemi. Et on y forme nos agents les plus talentueux.  
  
Ma parole, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tous les représentants véreux du ministère flattaient l'encolure de cet imbécile de Potter. Il leur obéissait au doigt, à l'oeil, au cheveu, à l'orteil. Au point de garder son sang-froid et de faire les choses jusqu'au bout. Le petit crétin borné. Ils longèrent un couloir en silence. Leurs pieds claquaient sur le sol nacré. Drago, habillé de noir des pieds à la tête, songeait qu'il faisait contraste dans la blancheur du lieu. Une tache, en gros. Harry entra dans une salle moins grande. Le désordre et l'activité qui y régnait frappa Drago. Tout le monde parlait, gesticulait, suggérait. La première personne qu'il aperçut fût un type entre deux âges qui s'exerçait à lancer un sort inconnu sur un mannequin en carton. L'homme en question poussa force jurons quand le mannequin, sous l'effet du sort, se mis à danser un tango effréné à son bras. Drago vit ensuite une svelte jeune femme marcher sur le plafond( « dommage qu'elle ne porte pas de jupe » se dit il) . Il perçut une explosion à sa gauche, vit un garçon couper en deux son bureau avec un couteau suisse, et observa avec la plus grande attention un balai supersonique(et l'homme qui se trouvait dessus) s'écraser contre un mur. Drago , absorbé par ce tohu-bohu cocasse ,vit du coin de l'?il Potter se frayer un chemin vers un petit groupe de personnes qui se lançaient mutuellement des sorts à torts et travers. Ces imbéciles n'avaient pas l'air d'en être davantage affectés. Tu parles d'une technologie... Potter revint bientôt, suivit par un vieux sorcier croulant. Il devait être chinois, ou du moins asiatique, ses yeux noirs étaient bridés et son humble maintien caractéristique.  
  
1. Malefoy , je te présente Mr Otari. Dit Potter avec un trop-plein de respect dans la voix. Monsieur, voici Drago Malefoy.  
  
Mr Otari s'inclina à la manière occidentale, Malefoy se contenta de le regarder froidement de la tête au pied. Mr Otari portait des lunettes modernes, ce qui tranchait avec la longue tresse grise qui lui tombait dans le dos. Ses traits parcheminés étaient intelligents, ses mains fines et belles. Il avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, quelque chose d'intimidant . Drago, à ce moment, ne put s'empêcher de penser à Dumbledore.  
  
1. Les recherches de Mr Otari se sont avérées essentielles au sien du M.A.I.S dit encore Harry. Il est l'auteur de nombreux concepts et a créé à lui seul des combinaisons de sorts très efficaces, connus seulement par les Aurors. Il supervise également la pratique des combats à mains nues.  
  
1. Devant un tel C.V., je me tâte, ironisa Malefoy .C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ?  
  
Mr Otari eût un demi sourire. Son regard était étrange, scrutateur.  
  
1. Vous auscultez aussi, je peux. dit-il d'une voix typiquement orientale.  
  
1. M'ausculter ?  
  
1. Voir si constitution physique à vous est assez bonne pour faire partie de la licorne. Faire cela pour tous, je dois.  
  
1. Et si je n'ai pas envie ?  
  
1. ...  
  
1. Oui, si je ne veux pas être un Auror, si je ne veux pas subir votre magigoscopie ? Si je préfères rester calmement chez moi à planter des citrouilles ?  
  
1. Mr Potter n'avait pas dit à moi que vous n'aviez votre approbation pas donné. dit Mr Otari, surpris.Insertion dans M.A.I.S demande accord profond par vous. Il se tourna vers Harry qui avait rougit légerement.  
  
1. Eh bien non, Mr Otarie, je n'avais mon approbation pas donné. Grogna Malefoy.  
  
Le vieil asiatique l'observa un court instant, scrutant ses yeux plein d'animosité, sa bouche orgueilleuse, ses traits crispés.  
  
1. De toutes façons, j'ai la nette impression que vous, pas l'affaire vous auriez fait. Dit-il enfin.  
  
Malefoy fût malgré lui piqué au vif.  
  
1. Comment ça ? demanda t'il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre indifférente.  
  
1. Vous, je vois de vous bon physique dès début...mais je sens mental pas s'accorder en harmonie avec votre physique. Mental tourmenté, pensées sombres, peur de l'avenir. Non, vous pas faire l'affaire.  
  
Drago sentit une colère sourde lui monter au visage.  
  
1. Je vaux cent fois tous les imbéciles qui composent votre association avilissante . dit il en haussant la voix.  
  
1. Vous bien sûr de votre personne. sourit Mr Otari  
  
1. Encore bien ! rugit Malefoy.  
  
1. Ca suffit Malfoy, arrêtes. Dit Harry d'un voix calme.  
  
1. Vous pas apprécier être ici, alors vous partir... assena l'Asiatique d'un ton indifférent.  
  
C'était trop pour Drago. La rage se déversa à flots dans ses veines.  
  
1. Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas fait des excuses, espèce de vieillard baragouineur ! hurla-t-il  
  
Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux.  
  
1. Moi pas d'excuses à faire. Dit l'Asiatique. Moi avoir dit vérité entière.  
  
1. Je peux sciemment vous prouver le contraire ! ! rugit Malefoy.  
  
Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. A présent, tout le monde détaillait le nouveau venu comme si il venait de Pluton par Tapis volant express. Potter semblait gêné et Mr Otari affichait à nouveau son sourire indéchiffrable.  
  
1. Je serai ravi de voir ça. dit-il.  
  
L'espace d'un instant, Drago sembla prit au dépourvu. La présence de Potter et de tous ces crétins autour de lui l'offusquait plus que ce vieux chinetoque , mais là, il le narguait et le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements.  
  
1. TRES BIEN ! Très bien, petit vieillard prétentieux ( !) .Tu veux voir, eh bien tu verra.  
  
- Vous saurai gré de ne pas tutoyer moi. Dit l'Asiatique. Et je vous prie, ne m'appelez pas vieillard. Je n'ai que 93 ans seulement.  
  
D'un geste incontrôlé, Malefoy dégrafa sa cape et la jeta parterre , il rejeta en arrière ses mèches de cheveux cendrés et brandit sa baguette. Les gens autour de lui semblèrent subitement ravis et les filles présentes émirent un murmure admiratif. Un cercle se forma autour de lui et Mr Otari et certains commencèrent déjà à faire des paris.  
  
1. Malefoy...commença Harry en faisant un pas vers lui.  
  
Otari le retint d'un geste.  
  
1. Laissez, Harry Potter. Ce jeune homme , savoir certaines choses, il doit.  
  
La salle croula sous les sifflements et les hourras. Malefoy s' éloigna de 6 pas et fit face.  
  
Bon sang qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?  
  
1. Bon, allez grand-père, attaque-moi.  
  
Son interlocuteur ne fit pas un geste.  
  
1. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, attaque-m....  
  
Il vit soudain arriver vers lui une tornade bleu électrique, vertigineuse. Il tenta un contre sort, mais elle sembla y résister. Il essaya vainement de l'esquiver, mais il la reçut de plein fouet sous les cris ravis du « public ».Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire Drago se sentit tourner sur lui même à une vitesse folle. Il se retrouva sur le dallage, étourdi, révulsé. - Ceci est sortilège de mon invention. Dit la voix lointaine de Mr Otari. Il vous a plu ?  
  
Drago releva la tête tant bien que mal, pour apercevoir à quelques mètres le visage narquois du vieil homme, et celui de Potter, qui avait du mal à étouffer un sourire. Trop fier pour afficher ainsi sa honte, il se leva le plus vite possible.  
  
1. Interpestia ! ! hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le vieux sorcier.  
  
Drago faillit croire qu'il avait réussi à toucher le sorcier. Sa désillusion revint à la charge : soudain, Mr Otari fut auréolé d'une forte lumière . Sa longue tresse fouetta l'air et les pans de sa robe s'envolèrent. D'un simple mouvement de jambes, il dévia le sortilège qui vint s'écraser sur une colonne. Applaudissements, fleurs, accolade...  
  
Malefoy tenta encore un sort de métamorphose, mais l'Asiatique le feinta comme si il eût s'agit d'une mouche. D'où il venait ce type, bordel ? En retour, Malefoy reçut un sort qui l'envoya au plafond et faillit lui casser la tête. Les rires fusaient, et il se sentit humilié comme jamais.  
  
1. Aucun sort aussi bénin résistera à aura-protecteur , Mr Malefoy. Breveté par le ministère. Intéressant, n'est-ce-pas ?  
  
A présent, la rage de Drago n'avait plus de limites.  
  
1. On va voir si votre aura-protecteur saura résister au corps à corps. dit- il entre ses dents. Il abandonna sa baguette et , laissant libre cours à sa fureur, il tenta de se jeter sur le vieux sorcier. Il ne sût pas comment il se retrouva parterre alors qu'il était prêt d'attraper les épaules de son interlocuteur. Toujours était-il que le sol était dur et que ça faisait mal aux genoux. Et sa jambe...une douleur transperça ses muscles et il serra les dents.  
  
1. Découragé, déjà ?  
  
Surmontant les éléctochocs qui traversaient son corps, Drago se leva à nouveau. Comment avait-il réussi à se remettre sur ses jambes faibles, il ne préféra pas le savoir. Maintenant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était son honneur, auquel il tenait depuis le berceau. L'honneur dont il était empreint dans la moindre fibre de son être. L'honneur unique qui peut sauver où tuer un homme. La rage et l'honneur ? Compatibles. Dans un nouvel élan il se précipita sur le sorcier. Il essaya de la frapper, l'autre le feinta. Il essaya de le déséquilibrer, l'autre s'esquiva . Il essaya de le toucher, il n'y arriva pas.. A près cinq minutes de cette danse, Otari passa à l'attaque. Coup à l'estomac. Inévitable. Coup de pied dans les omoplates. Souplesse oblige. Triple salto et atterrissage bien placé. Très joli, tout ça. D'ailleurs, l'assemblée appréciait pleinement le spectacle, vu que les applaudissements redoublaient de vigueur à chaque coup. Il fallait croire que c'étaient ces vivats qui encourageaient le vieux, parce que Drago avait de plus en plus mal. Et pourtant, le moindre de ses coups étaient posés, flegmatiques. C'était de l'art martial, mais aussi de la magie à l'état pur. Drago s'était déjà battu sans baguette, avec Potter notamment, et il se souvint être sorti vainqueur à chaque fois. Pour Potter, il aurait pu avoir le plaisir de l'abîmer un peu plus, si Rusard ne les avaient surpris en train de violer les règles de bienséance du marquis de Queensbury et ne les avaient envoyés en retenue séance tenante. Il n'avait jamais été battu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
Ne te laisses pas faire, ne te laisses pas faire , netelaissespasfaire...NE TE LAISSES PAS FAIRE ! !  
  
Au moment où Otari allait lui porter un uppercut assez méchant, Drago trouva la force de le feinter. Il exécuta une torsion impressionnante pour éviter le coup.  
  
Fanguasse , comment j'ai fait ça ?  
  
Drago perçut une vague d'étonnement, et un regard stupéfait de Potter. Le vieil homme semblait ravi, quant à lui. Mais le jeune homme eût à peine le temps de revenir de sa propre surprise. Otari lui décocha un direct qui le fit plier en cinq, puis il encaissa un pied qui l'acheva définitivement. Oooh, merde, ma jambe, ma jambe... Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment, il n'était plus très sensible à son environnement, il voyait des visages et des sourires larges, des voix qui le congratulaient chaleureusement.  
  
Eloignez-vous de moi, bandes de cinglés.  
  
Il vit soudain au dessus de lui les yeux noirs de Mr Otari.  
  
1. Du répondant, vous avez. Niveau physique, niveau psychique. Mais harmonie vous n'avez pas. Il faut trouver concentration dans bien-être intérieur.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il était énervant, ce vioque, avec ces principes zen à la manque !  
  
- Vous avez trouvé dans rage, dans détermination, une faille dans ma combativité. Ca n'est pas le bon chemin, mais vous avez un grand potentiel, je veux bien admettre.  
  
1. Alors, c'est comme ça que vous « auscultez » ? demanda Drago en se redressant péniblement.  
  
1. Ca n'est pas dans habitudes de moi de tester les capacités de quelqu'un de cette façon. Mais vous avez tendance trop nette à l'agressivité.  
  
D'un revers de manche, Malefoy essuya un filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le menton. Il chercha Potter des yeux. Celui-ci l'observait, adossé paisiblement à un pilier.Il souriait, l'imbécile. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Potter.  
  
1. Comment vous avez fait tout ça, alors ? dit-il en se tournant vers Otari.  
  
1. Quoi ?  
  
1. Votre aura défensif, votre technique et tout ça...je dois vous faire un dessin ou ma gueule vous suffit ?  
  
1. Mélange de magie ancestrale et art martial japonais. Sortilèges tirés de l'oubli et remaniés selon Agoshu Otari, moi, en toute modestie. Très beau spectacle, en vérité.  
  
1. Sons, chorégraphie, et lumière. Approuva Malefoy.  
  
Il y eût un long silence. Le « public » était à présent muet, mais ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir retourner vaquer à ses occupations.  
  
1. Vous pouvez partir. Dit enfin Mr Odari.  
  
1. Merci.  
  
Mais Malefoy ne fit pas un mouvement. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légerement, et il dût la mordre pour ne pas afficher son trouble. Son c?ur battait à coups désordonnés, sa gorge était sèche. Tout le monde le regardait, et il avait envie de tuer tout le monde.  
  
Mr Odari sourit.  
  
1. Rester, vous pouvez aussi.  
  
Une phrase, un seule. Un appel qui tout à coup résonne en lui. On est en train de l'hypnotiser, ou quoi ?  
  
1. Je reste.  
  
Les mots on à peine franchit sa bouche qu'il regrette déjà. Mais il n'a pas le temps de les contrer. Ils se sont échappés de son être ,il n'a pas pu les retenir.  
  
Merdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerde.  
  
Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
Mais il est trop tard. Il s'est agenouillé de l'intérieur, il l'a voulu, il le sait. Mais il sera trop fier pour l'avouer.  
  
« Je reste »  
  
Et ces deux mots font l'effet d'une bombe. Une vague blanche le submerge, les gens l'entourent, le félicitent, serrent ses phalanges meurtries et tapent chaleureusement dans son dos. Aïe, mes omoplates. Il n'apprécient pas ce genre de manifestation. Il se croit en cage, il étouffe. Il aperçoit Potter, resté à l'écart. De nouveau, son visage ne traduit aucune émotion. Il ne voit plus Mr Odari. Mais où est il ?  
  
« Félicitations ! »  
  
« Bienvenue ! »  
  
« Vous êtes libre, ce soir ? »  
  
« Epatante, votre méthode »  
  
« Tu te sens mieux, petit ? »  
  
Si il se sent mieux ? Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal.  
  
Potter s'approche de lui.  
  
Crétin , c'est à cause de toi, tout ça.  
  
1. Tu as bien dit que tu restais, Malefoy ?  
  
1. Je...  
  
Réponds « non » et déshonore-toi, Drago Zoltan Malefoy.  
  
1. Je restes. Oui, je restes, Potter, mais ne va pas te chercher une quelconque part de gloire dans cette histoire.  
  
1. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?  
  
1. Sûr comme la lune est verte, Potter ! ! explosa Malefoy.  
  
1. Très bien.  
  
Et il lui donna un coup de poing . Le dernier de la journée. Drago tomba, encore, le dos contre le sol qui semblait vraiment l'aimer beaucoup.  
  
1. Dans ce cas, le petit jeu de diplomatie est terminé, Malefoy.  
  
Et il son sourire réapparut. Il se détourna de lui ,calmement, et d'un pas digne il sortit de la salle du M.A.I.S.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --Fin du chapitre.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début. Vous pouvez situer les clichés, mais ça donne du tonus. Reviewwwwwwwwwez moi, nom d'un chien, pour savoir si je dois continuer ! !Bisous 


	2. Un vampire chez les anges

Coucou,vous tous ! Je publie vite-fait,le chapitre 2 que j'avais fini il y longtemps...Le chapitre 3 risque de venir TRES tard ! Je cale déjà niveau imagination, et de plus, je prends mon temps pour écrire ! Je vous remercie pour vos supers reviews  
  
1. Kalhana : Drago est torturé par un acte qu'il n'aurait pas du faire et un autre qu'il aurait du faire...mais Harry est très conscient de ce que Drago a fait ! Je sais que ça ne t'avance pas à grand chose, mais...normalement je dois expliquer tout ça dans l'histoire ! Kiss.  
  
- Sophie Potter : Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! En plus,  
on a le même prénom...  
  
1. Katharina : Wourf, moi, c'est ton review qui m'a retournée ! Quel enthousiasme, ça te gonfle le moral à fond ! ! Pour les questions ben...je ne vais pas te présenter tous les beaux agents du M.AI.S, mais tu va en rencontrer quelques uns dans ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui de l'élue du coeur de Drago...faut pas que j'aille trop vite en besogne...je penses que tu saura son nom à la fin du chapitre TROIS...et..(roulements de tambour)...Drago la connaît déjà ! IL ne faut pas chercher trop loin, si on réfléchi bien...dernière question, Drago a mal à la jambe...c'est évidement en rapport avec ce foutu passé qu'il fuit désespérément...  
  
1. Lna rosemberd : merci encore,( snif,snif)   
  
1. ThTomewriter : résumé de mes impressions : merci ! !  
  
1. Pat06 : Eh oui ,Drago est bête et refuse d'évoluer, mais je vais m'arranger pour que ça arrive un jour...Je trouve aussi que Harry est un peu jeune pour être directeur...mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a voulu ! A suivre...Kiss  
  
1. Caroline Black : gnark,gnark, que notre Drago est infâme... c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime...  
  
1. Anadrielle : mon premier review sur ff neeeet...excuses moi, c'est l'émotion...au fait, je suis une fille...  
  
Disclaimer : Je laisse Drago Malefoy à J.K.Rowling et j'en profite pour la saluer bien bas.  
  
Remarque : vous aurez peut-être du mal à lire les dialogues. Les tirets sont remplacés par des 1 ou rien du tout, et je pige pas pourquoi...bon courage...  
  
Attention : Prière de ne pas tenir compte des évènements survenus dans le 5e tome.(alléluia ! !Sniffle is alive !)  
  
Heu... au fait ,encore une toute petite remarque... que je tire d'un bouquin(sauf perso, bien entendu) : « Drago Malefoy avait cette beauté ténébreuse qui plaisait à une femme sur deux et qui déplaisait à onze hommes sur dix. » Comme quoi, il est clair que cette histoire ne sera jamais un slash !  
  
Chapitre 2.  
  
Elle ne l'avait embrassé qu'une seule fois.  
  
Jamais il ne l'avait oublié.  
  
Jamais.  
  
Son c?ur lui rappelait sans cesse la douceur de ce baiser, son âme criait encore un appel à cette tendresse qu'il connaissait si peu en elle. La moindre parcelle de son être réclamait ce dernier contact si affectueux.  
  
Une seule, une unique, une toute petite fois.  
  
Elle, sa mère, n'avait jamais été démonstrative d'un quelconque amour envers lui. Tout petit déjà, il pensait que sa seule présence l'offusquait, que le moindre de ses mots la rendait plus froide encore. Il l'appelait « mère » , elle ne lui donnait jamais la main, elle ne lui souriait jamais. Elle se contentait de le regarder, sans qu'une once de sentiments ne passe dans ses yeux translucides.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle venait dans sa chambre tous les soirs. Sa chambre était immense, froide et sinistre, et les ombres projetées sur les murs le remplissait de peur. Il serrait son oreiller contre lui et se recroquevillait dans le noir de l'atmosphère. Un jour qu'il ne dormait pas, il avait 6 ans , il avait vu sa mère entrer dans la pièce. De peur de subir une remontrance, il avait fait semblant de dormir. Mais du coin de l'?il, il avait pu voir sa mère frissonner dans un rayon de lune. Elle avait ravivé le feu, elle-même, puis s'était approché de son lit. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, elle avait lissé ses draps, remonté son oreiller. Tout ce temps ,il avait garder les yeux clos, retenant sa respiration. Il avait senti sur lui son regard, qui n'était ni froid, ni sévère.  
  
C'était le regard d'une maman.  
  
Puis, dans un geste doux, naturel, chaud, tendre, inconnu, inoubliable, elle avait effleuré son front, ses cheveux, son visage.  
  
Depuis ce soir là, il avait attendu. Il avait attendu désespérément, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, cantonné dans se draps défaits. il avait espéré que sa mère allait revenir renouveler ce geste d'amour qu'elle ne témoignait jamais le jour. Il avait prié de toutes son c?ur d'enfant pour qu'un soir elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle l'embrasse, et lui dise qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle était revenue. Tous les soirs, alors qu'elle le croyait endormi , elle tirait ses draps, le contemplait un court instant et caressait son visage. Rien de plus . Mais pour lui, ce geste était presque devenu vital. Il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, sa douceur. Il lui arrivait de l'attendre jusqu'à ce que la lune se couche. Il comptait chaque minutes, se déjouait de fermer un ?il, de bailler. Lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'elle ne viendrait pas, il la maudissait amèrement et se mordait les doigts pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il se passa une année, durant laquelle il s'épuisait à force d'attendre cette marque d'affection quotidienne. Un soir, alors que les branches du vieux saule fouettaient sa fenêtres, que l'orage grondait au dehors, il ne put arrêter son émotion. Ses gestes précédèrent sa prudence. Alors que sa mère se penchait vers lui, il avait attrapé son cou avec force. Sa mère avait eut un mouvement de surprise, mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé.  
  
1. Maman...  
  
Il l'avait serrée avec toute la vigueur qu'un gamin pouvait posséder.  
  
1. Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, je t'en prie... restes avec moi...  
  
1. Drago...  
  
Avec fermeté, elle l'avait rallongé sur son lit, et l'avait regardé bien en face. Ses yeux étaient comme des lumières. Ce n'étaient plus les pics à glace, les iceberg flottant dans les larmes.  
  
1. Ce n'est quand même pas l'orage qui t'effraies ?  
  
1. Le...le bruit...il me fait peur...avait-il avoué piteusement  
  
Elle avait souri. Elle avait souri. C'était comme si le soleil était venu percer les nuages, bouter l'orage à tout jamais de son c?ur.  
  
1. Sais-tu qui tu es, mon fils ?  
  
1. Je...je m'appelle Drago Malefoy...  
  
1. Tu es un Malefoy. Approuva-t-elle en remontant ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Un Malefoy ne craint rien. Ni le tonnerre, ni les éclairs. T'en souviendra-tu, mon fils ?  
  
Il avait hoché la tête, mais une seule pensée le traversait alors : restes avec moi, restes avec moi, restes avec moi.  
  
A peine avait-elle fait un mouvement pour partir, qu'il avait saisit sa main, et l'avait attiré à lui.  
  
1. Ne pars pas, maman, s'il te plaît. Il y a des fantômes. Dit-il encore.  
  
1. Ne dis pas de bêtises, Drago .Les fantômes sont interdits de séjour dans le manoir, et tu le sais très bien.  
  
1. Oh, si. Il y en a plein dans la cave à vins. Ils en boivent en cachette puis il viennent faire la fête sous mon lit.  
  
1. Dors, Drago.  
  
Alors, elle l'avait embrassé. Une seule fois. Son front brûlait encore du contact de ses lèvres, le moindre de ses sens avait emprisonné cet instant. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de son odeur suave, de la couleur de sa robe, du soyeux de la fourrure d'hermine qui bordait son col et ses manches, du doux froissement des draps, de sa bague de fiançailles émeraude. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il s'était redressé et avait dit : « Je t'aime, maman ». A ce moment là, le seul peut-être, il avait su ce que c'était d'exprimer son amour pour une personne. Sa mère s'était immobilisée dans l'angle de la porte. Un éclair était venu frapper son visage, qui était redevenu comme tous les jours. Ce visage sans sentiments, sans colère, sans rien du tout. Et elle était partie.  
  
Et à partir de ce soir là, elle n'était plus revenue le border.  
  
-----------------fin du flash back  
  
Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa chambre. Neutre, ni grise, ni froide, ni sinistre, heureusement. Le soleil illuminait le mur nu, illustrant dessus un spectacle d'ombres chinoises, des feuilles qui volaient dans le vent, et les arbres qui ployaient sous sa puissance. Drago grogna et s'extirpa péniblement de son lit bancal . Qu'est ce qu'il avait mal dormi ! De quoi avait-il rêvé ? Il ne se souvenait que d'éparpillements dans lesquels flottait un visage. Il secoua la tête pour « la » chasser de son esprit. Il se heurta à son reflet en passant devant le miroir de la salle de bains.  
  
1. Mon Dieu, petit, tu as une mine affreuse. Lui cria l'autre Drago.  
  
Il avait raison. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses lèvres craquelées, ses cheveux humides et ses yeux...  
  
1. Tu as pleuré, il me semble. Se moqua son reflet en se frottant les paupières. Tu avais perdu ton ours en peluche, ou quoi ?  
  
- Va te faire voir. Lui répondit vertement le vrai Drago.  
  
IL se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il faisait un froid glacial dans la pièce et ses mains tremblaient. Il saisit une bouteille de scotch sur un escabeau, et constatant qu'elle était vide, la jeta en travers de la pièce. Il contempla les morceaux de verres éparpillés, sur lesquels dansaient les pâles rayons de l'hiver. Dans la forêt pointue, il voyait sa mère, perdue, désespérée. Elle l'appelait.  
  
D'un pied rageur, il dispersa les bouts de verre.  
  
------- 1. Ciuffo , je te déteste . J'étais à peine habillé quand tu as enclenché ce sale portoloin . Et j'ai même pas eu le temps de me coiffer.  
  
Ciuffo, tel une statue, se contenta de lever un sourcil.  
  
1. Il faut respecter la procédure, vieux. J'en ai ma claque de te le répéter.  
  
1. N'empêche, imagine que je sois arrivé en...  
  
1. Discute pas. Je te rappelle...  
  
1. ... « que je suis ton supérieur et que tu es au plus bas de la hiérarchie, alors, la ferme. »... J'en ai ma claque que tu le répètes.  
  
Drago, les cheveux en bataille et les nerfs à vif, se tenait en face d'un tas de muscles haut comme un séquoia. Ciuffo avait déjà sa petite carrière dans le M.A.I.S. Il travaillait assidûment à mettre en branle les portoloins à l'heure dite. Tous les agents du M.A.I.S. arrivaient par impératif, à peu près au même moment. Pour Drago, cette règle relevait du crime et d'un effort insurmontable. Ce matin, il était à peine habillé quand la lumière envoûtante de la licorne avait envahi sa chambre. Il avait juste eu le temps de nouer les boutons de sa chemise avant de disparaître dans la lueur argentée.  
  
Il avait atterri dans ce recoin pourri qui servait de « zone d'arrivée », et avait du décamper vite fait avant que d'autres sorciers ne lui tombent sur la tronche.  
  
1. Tu n'as ENCORE pas mis la tenue réglementaire, imbécile. Fulmina Ciuffo.  
  
1. Je ne m'habille pas comme une infirmière, Ciuffo. Marmonna Drago  
  
1. Mais là, ça relève encore de la provocation. Tu sais très bien que tu dois mettre du blanc. Tu sais, crétin, le blanc...comme le vin, ou la neige, no ?  
  
1. Je vois parfaitement à quoi ressemble cette couleur si caractéristique. Grogna Drago.  
  
1. Parfait. Alors pour la suite, tu t'arranges avec le patron. C'est pas mon problème après tout.  
  
1. Aucun problème pour Wise. Il m'a à la bonne.  
  
1. J'ai toujours dit qu'il avait un sérieux problème. Je ferai un rapport, quand même. Depuis un mois que tu viens, tu as réussi à passer entre les filets du règlement. On va voir si tu en fera autant avec les experts.  
  
1. Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ton rapport, Ciuffo ?  
  
L'Italien eut un mince sourire.  
  
1. Pour l'instant, rien, petit . Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur et que tu es au plus bas de la hiérarchie, alors, la ferme.  
  
1. C'est ça, c'est ça.  
  
1. Au travail, maintenant ! ordonna Ciuffo .  
  
Cela faisait exactement 28 jours et 30 minutes que Drago Malefoy faisait partie du M.A.I.S. Ou plutôt 28 jours qu'il se sentait piégé dans une machine infernale. Le jour même de son assentiment, on lui avait mis sous les bras un paquet de formulaires à procédures qu'il devait suivre à la lettre. On lui avait remis le disque d'or de la licorne avec étreintes et vivats. On l'avait mis à l'essai aux côtés de Mr Wise et de sa clique de bigleux intellos pour la surveillance de « casiers judiciaires ».  
  
« Ensuite, si travail de vous suffisamment satisfait, vous recevrez première mission » avait dit Otari en l'abandonnant aux griffes du gras Mr Wise qui hurlait de bonheur.  
  
Drago n'avait pas manqué de démontrer sa fureur en envoyant valdinguer une plante verte qui passait sous son pied, mais le vieux japonais était resté de marbre.  
  
Wise avait ses « quartiers » au niveau supérieur . De là haut, on ne jouissait d'aucun point de vue extérieur : aucune fenêtre, lucarne ou vasistas , qui auraient pu lui donner des indices quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
  
« Même moi je ne le sais pas, c'est pour te dire. » avait rit Wise, qui avait pris la fâcheuse décision de le tutoyer et l'avait sommé de l'appeler par son prénom, Dave (aargh) !  
  
Le sommet du Q.G. disposait d'un assemblage magique bizarre et hétéroclite, composé de boulons, de métaux, qui s'emballait à grand bruits et bougeait comme une essoreuse en pleine action. La machine, qui faisait bien trois mètre de diamètre , était surmontée d'une flèche à détection, une « flaireuse », qui tournait dans tous les sens à une vitesse incomparable. Il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de strubsoscope géant , assez sensible pour détecter tous les criminels d'Europe. Dès qu'elle repérait un sorcier aux pratiques douteuses, la machine s'emballait furieusement, et émettait un bruit si strident que tous les murs du niveau vibraient. Cette véritable saloperie qui écorchait les oreilles de Malefoy toute le journée était la fierté de Mr Wise : il en prenait soin amoureusement ,l'observait avec une regard humide, et piquait une crise dès qu'un écrou sautait de l'engin, ce qui arrivait souvent. L'imbécile lui avait même donné un prénom : Jacinthe. Toute la journée, Malefoy se devait de supporter Wise, et de plus...les louanges de Jacinthe. Jacinthe a fait ci, Jacinthe a fait ça, Jacinthe a dit que... Il avait entendu dire que les moldus, à force de progrès dans la technologie, seraient sous peu dominés par les machines. Il se mordait les doigts en pensant que c'était déjà le cas ici.  
  
Potter l'avait bien eu.  
  
Cet espèce de (censuré) de Potter .Voulait il vraiment ce foutre de lui ? Comment avait il fait pour accepter ? Comment ? Comment ?  
  
Bien entendu, après avoir vu les revers de cette association de fous, il avait dit au vieil Otari :  
  
1. J'ai changé d'avis. Je résilie mon contrat.  
  
1. Trop tard. Vous avez accepté. Selon article 77 de la constitution du M.A.I.S. que vous venez de ratifier, il y a obligation pour un an.  
  
Drago était passé du rouge carmin au vert gazon, en passant par le violet à points jaunes.  
  
- Vous...vous n'êtes qu'un...un...sale... avait-il essayé d'articuler.  
  
- Je ne vous ai trompé pas du tout. Maintenant vous être agent et obéir.  
  
1. Moi pas être un agent ! avait-il glapit . Moi être rien du tout ! Toi en revanche, vieil abruti, tu représentes le plus beau spécimen d'hypocrisie que j'ai jamais rencontré!  
  
1. Je vous ai, tout à l'heure, mis à terre délicatement . Souhaitez vous de moi que je recommences un peu moins gentil ? avait rétorqué le japonais avec un sourire acéré.  
  
Malefoy avait battu en retraite en vouant Potter, Otari et tous les autres aux enfers les plus profonds.  
  
1. Revenez me voir. Avait alors crié Otari.  
  
------ Les poings dans les poches, et la démarche nonchalante, Drago mit un pied sur la première marche de marbre du grand escalier qui menai à l'étage supérieur. Il se retrouva un quart de seconde plus tard trente mètres plus haut. Il entendait déjà le ronronnement inquiétant de Jacinthe et l'animation qui régnait autour du monstre de fer. Il entra dans une grande salle ronde au plafond haut. La première personne qu'il aperçut fût un malingre sorcier qui sirotait un thé en triant des dossiers en agitant sa baguette. Lazarius O'Grady était à 100% dans le métier et n'avait pas le chic de la communication. Son regard était inexpressif, son menton pendant, et il lui arrivait de bégayer quand il avait quelque chose d'important à dire.  
  
1. 'Jour. Grogna Drago. Quoi de neuf ?  
  
1. Plein de choses, plein de choses. S'empressa de répondre O'Grady en avalant un demi litre de thé. Yacinthe a repéré trois nouveaux sorciers versés dans l'illégal cette nuit. Trois nouveaux sorciers.  
  
Une chose qu'il ne supportait pas chez ce type c'est qu'il répétait deux fois la même chose dans tous ces propos. IL se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
  
1. Il y a...il y a aussi ce sorcier français, Lebrun. Lebrun, qu'il s'appelle, c'est ça. Ca fait trois fois que Jacinthe le répertorie. Il court dans tous le pays de Galles avec, semblesemble-t'il , de très mauvaises intentions. Oui, très mauvaises.  
  
1. Ah. Le monstre a failli exploser, c'est ça ?  
  
1. Vous voulez dire Jacinthe ?  
  
1. Si vous préférez.  
  
1. Elle est sortie de ses gonds. Il va falloir classer ce Lebrun en B. Vous le classerez en B.  
  
1. Mh mh. Soupira Malefoy.  
  
O' Grady lui jeta un regard atone par dessus ses lunettes carrées.  
  
1. Vous n'avez toujours pas l'habillement réglementaire. Remarqua-t'il.  
  
1. Vous avez un sens de l'observation très marqué. Répondit Drago en le dépassant.  
  
1. Oh, merci.  
  
En voilà un qui ne savait pas saisir l'ironie des personnes. C'est vraiment pas le pied de travailler avec ce gars. Le seul point positif, c'était le salaire. Il était à deux jours de le toucher, et il s'avouait en être satisfait. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle Potter n'avait pas menti : 120 gallions par mois, c'était pas mal. Son père gagnait beaucoup plus. Mais il se répugnait de penser à ça.  
  
Il ne voulait jamais confronter son père avec quoique ce soit. C'était fini.  
  
Drago n'avait franchement pas à suer beaucoup en ce qui concernait son « essai » au travail. Il devait classer les sorciers répertoriés par le monstre par ordre de corruption, de vice. Les sorciers les plus dangereux étaient classés en A. Il y en avait très peu dans cette catégorie. Tous ceux qui étaient sur la liste magique étaient morts ou en prison. Si on en venait à classer un sorcier en A, il fallait s'en occuper tout de suite et l'arrêter par tous les moyens. Les sorciers en B étaient bien sûr très vilains,sadiques, et tous ce qui va avec,la plupart d'entre eux étaient surveillés de près par les agents du M.A.I.S. Les C agissaient très très mal une fois et tissaient des tas d'actes illégaux mais moindres autour de leur perversité. Ect...  
  
Au début, Drago s'était étonné de voir qu'il y avait tant de sorciers au service du mal. Mais il avait connu la profondeur de l'homme, et il savait à quel point on pouvait être ...vulnérable...et séduit par la simplicité enfantine de commettre un méfait.  
  
Mr Wise déboula, et les lames du plancher crièrent au meurtre sous ses pas.  
  
1. Ah, te voilà, mon petit ! s'exclama-t 'il d'un ton bon enfant.  
  
Il lui tapa vigoureusement dans le dos et Malefoy se retint pour la centième fois au moins de lui envoyer une raclée et d'étendre sa graisse au sol.  
  
1. Jacinthe a pété des flammes cette nuit, paraît-il. Je vais te demander de mettre les petits nouveaux en D. Quand à ce Lebrun, il a tout d'un sale bonhomme. Je veux que tu le classe en B. Il m'a l'air complètement déboussolé niveau psychologique. Je vais demander aux agents de le serrer de près avant qu'il ne supprime toute la population du pays de Galles, hé, hé.  
  
Il arrivait bien souvent que le monstroscope repère des sorciers qui n'avaient commis aucun crime, ni même un acte foncièrement mauvais. Mais la Yacinthe sondait les âmes, en plus des actes. La magie qui animait ses mécanismes pouvait trouver un esprit torturé ou obsédé par le meurtre, la violence. Des âmes qui préméditaient, hurlaient vengeance, entourées de sournoiserie.  
  
Drago détestait faire ça. Cela le mettait plus que jamais mal à l'aise d'afficher la binette de sorciers douteux au yeux du monde. IL n'éprouvait pas la moindre joie, le moindre sentiment rassurant d'assumer une tâche pareille. Mais maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux comment le « ministère » avait découvert « la précarité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait » comme lui avait fait si aimablement remarquer Potter. En effet, le monstroscope repérait TOUT. La moindre velléité, le moindre sentiment meurtrier, la moindre malhonnêteté, le moindre vol.  
  
Tout, sans exception.  
  
Et Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour le savoir : un jour, il avait été classé par cette machine pourrie, et les gugusses du M.A.I.S. avaient été vérifier ses dires et s' en étaient apitoyés : pensez bien, le pauvre fils Malefoy, qui a agit si courageusement ,qui a subit des chocs si profonds...etc... La seule pensée qu'on ait pu ainsi le plaindre de son sort le mettait dans une rogne terrible. Son comportement traduisait bien son état d'esprit. Il se moquait bien du règlement , de l'opinion de ses collègues, et de l'a façon dont il devait s'habiller pour la bonne cause. Ce jour là, il avait décidé de miser sur la provocation en s'habillant de noir des pieds à la tête, et il était un peu déçu que cela fasse si peu d'effet aux autres. IL aimait qu'on le remarque, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, il s'en fichait. L'important, c'était qu'il existe, prenne la place, vole la notoriété d'autrui.  
  
Le monstroscope était facilement comparable à une poule géante. Avec force tremblements et sifflements, elle « pondait » une boule opaque de la taille d'un oeuf d'autruche à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait « quelqu'un de méchant ». Drago s'approcha de la boule qui concernait le sorcier prénommé Lebrun. Sa surface était rouge vif, d'un lisse à un point parfait qu'elle faisait volontiers penser à une bombe à retardement.  
  
« Lumières » dit il d'une voix sèche.  
  
Le noir se fit aussitôt dans la pièce.  
  
« J'ai déjà sondé la justiballe » fit la voix précipitée de O'Grady  
  
1. J'aimerais voir par moi-même, si vous permettez. Répondit froidement Drago.  
  
Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, seule la boule projetait un faible halo rouge qui cernait les traits de Drago, les rendant fantomatiques, inquiétants.  
  
Il étendit calmement le bras et toucha la sphère du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, un flot effrayant d'images se déversa violemment dans sa tête et s'imprima sur les murs blancs qui l'entourait. Un bruit incessant, enchevêtrement de voix, de cris, de respiration, de battements, de coups redoublés, de pas affolés cogna dans son crâne. Le monde tourna autour de lui. Il percevait des couleurs abruptes, des flashs aveuglants, des ombres peu définies.  
  
Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer.  
  
Il avait beau essayer de s'accoutumer à cette confrontation si brusque, son coeur battait très vite à chaque fois. Il sentait vaguement sa respiration s'arrêter, ses mains devenir moites, ses muscles se crisper.  
  
C'était le choc d'entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne En espace d'une seconde, les pensées d'un détraqué le cernaient. Des phrases en tornade, de la douleur en ouragan, du sadisme en tempête. Un seule visage qu'on pouvait discerner : rempli de hargne. Le visage d'un fou.  
  
Ses doigts tremblants couvrirent précipitamment la justiballe et tout s'arrêta. Le silence revint, l'obscurité disparût, sa respiration reprit un débit normal.  
  
La justiballe, hein. Comme un jouet, pourrait-on penser. Une babiole amusante. N'importe quoi.  
  
Il resta immobile, comme un rocher défiant les siècles, ou comme une statue figée de stupeur.  
  
1. Vous avez vu, maintenant ?  
  
C'était O'Grady, qui le dévisageait avec septicisme.  
  
Comment pouvait il franchir vingt fois par jour la frontière si dangereuse de l'esprit d'un assassin ?Comment pouvait il s'accoutumer à cette explosion de couleurs malsaines, à ces bruits détestables ? Lentement, il se tourna vers O'Grady.  
  
1. Ce type est malade. Dit il.  
  
- Je le savais, vous savez. J' ai très bien remarqué que ce Lebrun souffrait d'une défaillance psychologie profonde, oui, assez profonde. C'est pour cela que vous allez le classer en B.  
  
Les lèvres serrées, il se mit au travail. L'ennui revint au galop. Mais il préférait ça. Il avait beau s'épandre dans la longueur, Mr Wise semblait content de lui, quand il venait à passer, et répondait par un clin d'?il aux regards assassins du jeune sorcier.  
  
14 heures : Après la sieste, le boulot ; après la pluie, le « beau » temps ; après la torpeur, le réveil ; après les bureaux de Wise, la salle d' entraînement.  
  
Tous les futurs agents du M.A.I.S. devaient consacrer leur après-midi à une formation beaucoup plus...physique. L'entraînement était intensif, exténuant et par- dessus tout, éprouvant.  
  
Les autres « bleus », comme la majorité des membres du M.A.I.S aimaient à les appeler, étaient trois.  
  
Ils étaient sportifs, enthousiastes, et bêtes.  
  
Tel un rôdeur, ruminant de sombres pensées , Drago traîna des pieds de plombs jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement .  
  
Ce lieu était particulièrement immense, et pouvait allègrement tirer la langue à une salle quelconque de Poudlard. Elle avait les dimensions d'une cathédrale, et d'ailleurs ressemblait à une cathédrale. Elle était en effet surplombée d'un dôme, un cercle vitré qui filtrait les rayons du soleil et offrait le bleu du ciel, ce qui donnait une fraîcheur et une beauté unique à l'endroit.  
  
Mais Drago trouvait absolument ridicule d'en faire une salle d'entraînement . Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour rendre cet endroit vivant, il y faisait froid, et les voix et les bruits y résonnaient sournoisement.  
  
En revanche, Drago devait bien s'avouer qu'il préférait cent fois suer sang et eau que de se tourner les pouces dans des bureaux miteux. Il pénétra dans la salle et l'écho de ses pas lui répondit. Il était seul. Il était le premier.  
  
Un silence religieux l'entoura d'un coup. Les doux rayons du soleil, traversant le dôme transparent, imprimaient sur le sol un rond lumineux. On aurait dit un étang de lumière. Drago était fasciné par cette colonne étincelante.  
  
IL se laissa volontiers penser qu'un seul pas dans cette clarté le porterai dans les cieux. Il eut un sourire crispé : il devenait trop romantique, ces derniers temps. Ca devait être les ondes du monstroscope qui lui polluaient le cerveau et le poussaient à des accès d'imbécillité. Néanmoins, pour rechercher la chaleur, il entra dans le cercle et il se tint immobile.  
  
Il se sentit bien, tout à coup. Il eût l'impression furtive que ses soucis s'évaporaient, qu'il allait tomber raide mort, là, délivrés de ses souvenirs, heureux.  
  
CLANG !  
  
L'illusion s'évapora également . La porte venait de claquer et l'éclat le ramena sur terre. Il perçut une exclamation aiguë mais quand même refoulée et il se retourna.  
  
En face de lui se trouvait une sculpturale jeune femme qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Son expression revint plus ou moins à la normale lorsqu'elle reconnu Drago.  
  
« Oh, c'est toi ! » dit elle en esquissant un sourire niais.  
  
1. Et après ? dit froidement Drago en retournant dans l'ombre.  
  
- Oh, rien...c'est juste que je...tu...enfin... » ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle passa une main aux ongles pourpres dans sa chevelure d'un blond artificiel . « ...dans cette lumière...tu ressemblais à ...je t'ai prise pour un... » elle gloussa « ...pour un ange. » Elle rougit presque délibérément. C'est à peine si elle n'allait pas défaillir.  
  
Drago haussa les sourcils puis eût un soupir exaspéré. Mélena Gordman était, selon lui, la fille la plus niaise et une des plus idiotes qu'il ait jamais rencontré (avant, il avait tout de même Pansy Parkinson). Elle avait des jambes interminables, des hanches étroites, et un visage ordinaire, mais couvert d'une épaisse couche de maquillages ultra- permanente-et-resistante. Elle usait de beaucoup trop d'artifices aux yeux de Drago, et depuis le peu de temps qu'il la connaissait, il avait bien remarqué son jeu de séduction qui, au lieu de l'atteindre, ne faisait que l'énerver.  
  
- Un ange, hein ? dit il d'une voix ironique. Un ange en robe noire, et sans ailes de surcroît, ça doit se rencontrer partout.  
  
1. Les anges noirs......soupira Mélena avec un regard qu'elle essaya vainement de rendre énigmatique...les anges noirs sont fascinants.  
  
1. Oh, vraiment...  
  
1. Vouiiii...ils sont tellement...tellement « chous » !  
  
Elle émit un petit rire d'autodérision tout en l'observant avec des yeux de merlans-frits.  
  
1. Ooooh, Drag', j'adore ta coiffure.  
  
1. Ah . Répondit Drago en passant une main interrogatrice dans ses cheveux passablement...décoiffés.  
  
1. Je t'aime beaucoup mieux ainsi ! Tu avais l'air si... austère, avec tes cheveux tirés en arrière ! Enfin bon tu étais mignon quand-même, mais...  
  
Une voix venant du seuil s'éleva, interrompant le monologue de la jeune femme sur la coiffure de Drago  
  
1. Mélèna, tu ferai mieux de laisser tomber.  
  
Drago n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Une voix hautaine, déplaisante . Malgré un effort sacré de volonté, Drago ne pouvait pas sentir Gill Peterson, et c'était entièrement réciproque. Dès l'instant où ils avaient été présentés, un fossé d'antipathie s'était creusé entre eux, et depuis il s'élargissait. Peterson avait un visage dur, un menton pointu, et des yeux reptiliens. Sa démarche était pataude, mais malgré une apparence un temps soi peu chétive, son corps cachait une vigueur époustouflante dont Drago avait eût l'amère expérience...  
  
Mélèna ferma sa grande bouche et se tourna vers Gill avec un sourire bien moins enjôleur.  
  
1. Hello, Gill. Dit elle sans grande conviction  
  
1. Salut.  
  
Gill lança un regard moqueur vers Drago.  
  
1. Tiens, pas de gel, aujourd'hui ?  
  
Drago se contenta de lui adresser un sourire méprisant dont lui seul avait le secret, qui avait le don d'exaspérer n'importe qui quand il était adolescent.  
  
1. Oh, non, je ne crois pas ! renchérit Mélena avec empressement . La température n'est pas descendue si bas cette nuit, mes plantes grimpantes n'étaient pas couvertes de givre..J'admets pourtant qu'il fait froid, vraiment très froid, ces temps ci, ça me fait penser que je devrais acheter quelquespulloversépaisj'enaisipeu... Elle avait parlé à la vitesse lumière, sans reprendre sa respiration.  
  
Peterson la couva d'un regard apitoyé qu'elle ne remarqua pas.  
  
1. Pas de gel aujourd'hui, beau sens de l'observation...dit Malefoy. Mais pour ce qui est de la super glue...son sourire se fit carnassier.  
  
Les mâchoires de Peterson se contractèrent . Il était visible qu'il avait une amitié sincère et une grande compassion pour Mélena. ( courageux, le mec)  
  
1. Ca te dérangerais de la fermer un peu, Malefoy ?  
  
1. Mm...bien entendu, ça m'écorcherai, même. grimaça Drago en souriant.  
  
1. Pour ce qui est de t'écorcher, je le ferai bien moi même. Cracha Peterson.  
  
1. Tss...par pitié, tes manières, Peterson ! Elles sont à un point dépourvues de savoir-vivre, c'est horrifiant. Il y a la manière, pour faire des propositions alléchantes.  
  
Un sourire hargneux se dessina sur le visage de Peterson.  
  
1. Cheeer petit imbéciile. gazouilla son antagoniste. Je sollicite à vaotre altesse une permission express pour foutre un poing dans la gueule de votre altesse. Ca te va ?  
  
1. J'aime mieux ça. Décréta simplement Malefoy.  
  
Il dégrafa sa cape avec une extrême lenteur pendant que Peterson retroussait ses manches avec un flegme déroutant. Ils se toisèrent ensuite avec un air jubilatoire.  
  
- On va régler ça d'homme à femme. Déclara Drago en sortant calmement sa baguette de sa poche.   
  
- Je sais que tu as un air efféminé, Malefoy, mais de là à faire croire que tu es une fille...  
  
1. Commençons tout de suite.  
  
- Dehors ou dedans, votre altesse ?  
  
1. Tout de suite.  
  
1. Ah bon.  
  
Peterson envoya sur le champ un coup de tête dans le ventre de Drago. Sans négociations. Ses tripes furent comprimées contre son dos et il faillit perdre l'équilibre.  
  
C'était déjà dans leurs habitudes de se chercher des poux et toutes leurs « conversations » se muaient en bagarres sauvages dès qu'un mot de travers était dit. Malefoy ne comptait plus les fractures et les bleus que Peterson lui avait infligé, et Gill les dents qu'il avait perdues. Mais ils se fichaient bien d'y perdre trois bras, un oeil et sept orteils. Ils savaient que toutes ses blessures « superficielles » étaient soignables par la magie. Autant dire qu'ils en profitaient bien.  
  
1. Ooooh, non, pas encore, s'il vous plaît ! gémit Mélena les mains crispées contre ses joues fardées.  
  
Mais les deux sorciers étaient dès à présent sourds à tous suppliques. Avant que Gill ne bondisse à nouveau sur lui, Malefoy leva sa baguette et hurla :  
  
- Caputurnis !  
  
Aussitôt la tête de Peterson tourna sur elle-même, à 360° comme une toupie affolée . (vision d'horreur de « l'exorciste ») Mélena poussa un cri de terreur.  
  
Craignant de tomber dans les pommes, Peterson se tint la tête d'une main et fit un contresort de l'autre. Sa tête arrêta d'osciller, mais ses yeux tournèrent encore quelques secondes dans ses orbites.  
  
1. Perforatrus ! s'écria-t-il avec rage.  
  
Des milliers de petites flèches pointues s'échappèrent de sa baguette et foncèrent droit sur Drago qui avait eût la bonne idée de prévoir le sort, qui était un des préférés de Peterson.Il fit trois saltos arrières successifs, rien que pour épater la galerie et d'un sort affolé tenta de stopper net la course des flèches. Un peu tard, car l'une eût le temps de lui érafler la joue, et il sentit quelques piques lui transpercer la jambe. La fureur le gagna de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il serra sa baguette dans son poing.  
  
1. Contragravita !  
  
Soudainement attiré par le plafond, Peterson s'envola sans grâce dans les airs , se cogna méchamment contre la voûte et y resta littéralement collé.  
  
1. Belle vue de la haut ? cria Malefoy , sans cacher son bonheur.  
  
La baguette de Peterson atterrit dans sa main.  
  
1. J'ai gagné, je crois...  
  
De son inconfortable perchoir, Peterson poussa un exclamation rageuse, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il eût la force étonnante de résister soudain au sort, et il chuta.  
  
Mélena hurla encore une fois de façon désespérée, s'attendant à voir Gill s'écrabouiller comme une mouche sur le sol. Mais Peterson se rétablit sur ses pieds, non sans mal, à voir la grimace qui emplit son visage quand ses pieds heurtèrent violemment le sol.  
  
Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.  
  
1. Rends moi ma baguette, Malefoy.  
  
1. Va te faire voir. Cracha-t'il .  
  
1. Je pourrai te tuer, Malefoy.  
  
1. Essaies toujours, crétin.  
  
1. Arrêtez, par pitié ! supplia Mélena, des larmes de peur dans les yeux.  
  
1. Fiches le camp, Mélena ! dit Peterson avec un geste agacé, sans quitter Malefoy des yeux. « Tu ne veux toujours pas me rendre ma baguette ? »  
  
1. Nan.  
  
Encore une fois, Peterson se jeta sur lui. Il saisit son poignet à deux mains pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais Drago lança les deux baguettes au loin et tenta de repousser Gill en lui donnant un « coup de boule » .Peterson étouffa un cri de douleur .Il tenta de prendre le dessus : ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Peterson repousse Drago d'un pied vigoureux. Drago , le souffle coupé, se retrouva tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Ses bras battirent l'air, ses jambes vacillèrent, mais il réussit à garder son équilibre. A peine sentit-il ses deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol que Peterson, soudain transformé en monstre écumant, revint au galop pour lui décocher un poing mémorable dans la figure. Malefoy sentit sa mâchoire inférieure se décaler de trois mètres vers la droite et le sang emplir sa bouche.  
  
Ah, c'est comme ça. Tu va voir, mon vieux, tu ne sera plus là demain.  
  
Quelque chose d'instinctif, de sournois, commença à s'emparer de lui. Il avait l'impression que ses sens étaient plus aigus, que son sang circulait plus vite dans ses veines, que le mot « haine » allait s'imprimer sur son coeur.  
  
Il se concentra un millième de secondes. Il vit presque une onde magique parcourir sa jambe. Il tourna sur lui même. Son pied partit en plein dans les abdos de Peterson avec une violence inouïe. Gill parcourut la salle à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon avant de s'écraser contre un mur.  
  
Vive la magie. Vive moi.  
  
Drago se rapprocha de Peterson qui s'était écroulé, le dos glissant contre la paroi de pierre.  
  
1. Tu en veux encore, Peterson ? demanda-t'il en essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui filait sur son menton. Le seul fait de parler lui fit mal, tellement sa mâchoire avait prit le coup.  
  
Gill leva lentement la tête. Ses yeux flambants étaient comparables à un brasier .  
  
- Pauvre loque. Tu devrais te voir. continua Drago. Tu es pitoyable . Pire que d'habitude.  
  
Peterson ne dit rien. Il se leva, lentement, le cerna d'un regard de mépris, lui fit face encore une fois.  
  
Drago en cru à peine ses yeux. Il était à moitié mort, et il trouvait encore la force de le défier. Il l'avait battu pourtant ! Il l'avait battu ! Mais non. Peterson était trop fier pour subir ça. Pauvre crétin, détritus, ordure de salaud de petit abruti.  
  
1. Tu en veux encore, c'est ça ? Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? hurla-t'il.  
  
Peterson hocha la tête.  
  
1. Tant pis pour toi. Encore une fois, il prit un élan qui fit des remous dans l'air, et voulut lui envoyer son pieds dans les côtes. Un instant plus tard, et il fut incapable de dire comment, parce que ça avait été trop rapide pour que ses yeux puissent le voir, son pied se retrouva dans un étau insoutenable. Une poigne extrême, sans pitié : Peterson avait attrapé sa cheville (mais comment ?). Sa main agit comme une mâchoire de serpent, tordit son pied, le tourna avec une lenteur sadique vers la droite. Une douleur horrible remonta le long de sa jambe, s'accroissant à chaque seconde.  
  
Aïe. Je fais quoi, je fais quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai appris encore ici ? C'était quoi, mrd !  
  
L'illumination se fit.  
  
Son corps se retrouva parallèle au sol, méprisant la loi de la gravité, et il tourna dans l'air, libérant son pied meurtri de la poigne de Peterson.  
  
Et ça recommença .  
  
Les coups fusèrent dans tous les sens. La coordination de leurs mouvements était telle que ce combat sans merci se mua presque en danse. Une danse assassine.  
  
Drago s'apprêtait à abîmer à vie la face de Peterson quand une voix tonnante, surchargée de colère, faillit les tuer tous les deux pour de bon.  
  
1. AURIEZ VOUS L'OBLIGEANCE DE ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?  
  
Drago et Peterson se regardèrent, incapables de prononcer un mot. Il y eut un silence soudain, marqué par les respirations emballées des deux sorciers . Ensuite, ils entendirent des talons hauts claquer sur le dallage, s'arrêter, repartir. Une silhouette, dissipant un aura de fureur, s'approcha d'eux .  
  
1. La fête est terminée. Dit une voix glaciale .  
  
Drago tourna lentement les yeux vers une longue et fine main qui lui tendait sa baguette. Il la saisit, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas lever les yeux vers le regard flamboyant de Rachel Levi. Mais c'était trop difficile.  
  
Le « coach » Levi était une grande femme d'une trentaine d'année, et elle était chargée par le brave Mr Otari d'enseigner la pratique du combat magique, avec ou sans baguette, aux « pauvres petites larves » qui lui servaient d'apprentis. Ils essuyaient fréquemment des colères terribles, pareilles à des ouragans ou à des tempêtes, qui les faisait rentrer au plus vite dans leur coquille. Drago considérait Mrs Levi comme une femme extrêmement belle. Elle avait des traits fins , une bouche sensuelle, des yeux splendides, d'un noir profond, encadrés de longs cils épais . De longs cheveux sombres ondulés ruisselaient sur ses épaules.  
  
1. Pourquoi me regardez vous comme ça, Malefoy ?  
  
1. Je n'aime pas votre rouge à lèvres.  
  
1. Fermez-là, je vous prie. Tenez vous tous deux FIXES ! Avant que je vous ACHEVE ! ! !  
  
Avec force soupirs et gnangnans, Malefoy et Peterson s'exécutèrent tout en se jetant des regards haineux. Tant bien que mal, ils redressèrent le dos, les bras le long du corps, ce qui leur valu une série de grimaces désopilantes .  
  
1. Bon. Qui a commencé ? demanda Mrs Levi après un silence douloureux.  
  
1. LUI ! hurlèrent-ils en même temps.  
  
La jeune femme cilla à peine, mais le rouge commença à gagner son visage.  
  
1. Bandes d'imbéciles d'enfants gâtés. Oh, et puis peu importe pour qui a commencé. Peterson, venez ici, si vous le pouvez encore. Vous avez la colonne vertébrale en point d'interrogation, et vous avez les mollets tordus à en juger votre posture de cow-boy à la manque.  
  
Boitillant misérablement, avec une tête de chien battu, Peterson s'approcha d'elle.  
  
1. Miss Gordman, ayez l'obligeance de cesser de pleurnicher et d'aller à la recherche de Hanley. Il est assez en retard. » Dit encore Mrs Levi à l'adresse de Mélèna qui geignait dans un coin, les yeux exorbités.  
  
Quand Méléna eût franchi la porte, la jeune femme prit sa baguette, la pointa sur le dos de Peterson et murmura une série de formules incompréhensible.  
  
1. Ne bougez pas. Attention.  
  
Prenant Peterson par les deux épaules, elle le pencha en avant, puis d'un coup sec et précis, elle redressa son dos dans un horrible craquement. Peterson poussa un hurlement de douleur absolument bestial, et Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
1. Je vous ai fait mal ? demanda Mrs Levi avec un air bon enfant. Ca vous apprendra, tiens ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je dois vous...( elle fit méchamment craquer les genoux de Peterson qui serrait les dents pour ne pas s'écrouler de douleur)...redresser les membres, et tous ça parce que vous vous comportez comme des animaux défendant leur territoire...C'est quand même un monde, ça ! Heureusement, c'est moins pire que la semaine dernière...J'ai l'impression que vous étiez moins en forme aujourd'hui, Malefoy.  
  
Drago eût un sourire pincé.  
  
Quand Peterson récupéra un maintient plus ou moins humain, elle le repoussa au loin comme s'il eût s'agit d'une poupée de son.  
  
1. Ca ira comme ça. A votre tour, maintenant, Mr Malefoy.  
  
Drago essaya vainement de ne pas paraître inquiet sous le regard vipérin de la « coach ». Il respira un bon coup et boitilla jusqu'à elle avec un air de prisonnier mené à l'échafaud.  
  
1. Donnez-moi votre main. dit elle après l'avoir inspecté sur toutes les coutures.  
  
Un peu surpris, Drago lui tendit sa main droite, décharnée, et elle s'empressa de lui craquer trois doigts. Drago se retint de sauter au plafond en mimant Tarzan.  
  
1. Oh, que voilà un beau sourire. Fit sarcastiquement Mrs Levi en visant la mâchoire défoncée du jeune sorcier. Penchez vous, Mr Malefoy.  
  
1. Naon.  
  
1. J'ai dit « penchez-vous ». répeta-t'elle en haussant le ton.  
  
1. Jamwais.  
  
1. C'EST UN ORDRE ! !  
  
Au bord de la crise de nerfs , Malefoy finit par se soumettre à la torture tout en insultant intérieurement Peterson, qui souriait à son tour.  
  
Croakrkch.  
  
Douloureux, non seulement pour la tête, mais aussi pour les oreilles, écorchées par ce bruit infect. Il arrêta immédiatement de saigner.  
  
Elle lui craqua également quatre orteils sans sommation.  
  
Plus agréable fût l'instant où elle effleura son visage du doigt pour en cicatriser les plaies. Malefoy se promit de s'éborgner un peu plus la face la prochaine fois qu'il se battrait avec Peterson.  
  
1. Maintenant, vous allez me répondre, Malefoy. » Dit-elle d'un ton cassant. « Où est votre uniforme ? Que signifie ce déguisement de vampire ?  
  
1. La loque qui me sert d'uniforme est au fond de mon placard. Répondit Drago, un rien vexé. Et ce n'est pas un déguisement.  
  
1. Ne faites pas l'enfant, Malefoy. Qu'en disait votre supérieur ?  
  
1. Il a fait semblant de ne rien voir.  
  
1. Il me semble que vous profitez un peu trop de la distraction de Mr Wise. Je pense heureusement avoir un sens plus pointu des règlements.  
  
1. Serait-ce une critique à l'égard de Mr Wise ? ironisa Drago en massant ses doigts endoloris.  
  
Mrs Levi ignora superbement sa remarque et fit apparaître deux morceaux de tissus blancs qu'elle tendit sèchement au jeune homme.  
  
1. Débrouillez-vous avec ça ou entraînez-vous en tenue d'Adam. C'est mon dernier mot.  
  
Malefoy admira intérieurement la diplomatie de la jeune femme quand elle parla de « tenue d'Adam ». Superbe, vraiment.  
  
Il traîna les pieds jusqu'au vestiaire pour enfiler sa guenille. Levi, déjà occupée à haranguer Peterson, ne s'occupait plus de lui. La tenue qu'elle avait fait apparaître était en fait une sorte de kimono usé et rapiécé. Il fût tenté de faire une nouvelle réclamation au coach, mais il n'avait plus envie de recevoir un poing en pleine face . Bon gré, mal gré, il enfila le vieux kimono puis s'examina dans le miroir. Au fond, ce vieux truc ne lui allait pas mal. Il avait même une certaine classe avec ces frusques. Comme quoi, il avait tellement d'élégance que n'importe quoi pouvait lui aller.  
  
Il retourna dans la salle. Mélena était revenue, en compagnie du dernier des bleus, Danny Hanley.  
  
Tout le monde sait que Drago déteste tout le monde. Et justement, Drago n'aimait pas Danny Hanley, pour plusieurs raisons.  
  
D'abord, c'était un imbécile, et Drago n'aimait pas les imbéciles.  
  
Ensuite, Hanley était...un américain. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un anglais déplorable et un accent traînant, première chose. Mais le principal dans tout ça, c'était qu'un sorcier américain avait presque toujours du sang sans noblesse, et si on devait remonter à ces lointains aïeuls, on pouvait facilement trouver des moldus ! Drago savait cela depuis toujours, et même les années n'avaient pas altéré son dégoût des moldus, des sangs de bourbes etc...  
  
Hanley lui lança un sourire jovial, ce qui était sa manière à lui de le saluer. Malefoy se contenta de plisser les yeux et d'éviter soigneusement son regard.  
  
Hanley avait de grand yeux d'illuminés, des cheveux pailles désordonnés et sales, mais malgré cela, il possédait une pureté de traits assez déroutante qui était susceptible de charmer le monde entier(excepté Drago, bien entendu).  
  
1. Tout le monde est là ? Parfait. En place, les enfants. On a assez perdu de temps à cause d'imbéciles dont je ne citerai pas le nom.  
  
1. Adorable, ton pyjama, Malefoy. Chuchota Peterson .  
  
1. Je te donne la marque ? grogna Drago.  
  
1. Vous deux, j'entends encore un mot avant la fin de l'entraînement, je vous étrille. » S'écria Levi en se tournant vers les deux garçons. « Clair ? »  
  
Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent, les lèvres brusquement scellées.  
  
1. Pour commencer, nous allons mettre en pratique un nouveau sort que Mr Otari a récemment mis au point. C'est un sort difficile, mais avant tout dangereux. Tout pour votre bonheur, quoi.  
  
Peterson et Hanley échangèrent un sourire.  
  
1. Ce charme est particulièrement risqué pour deux raisons. Un, il s'agît d'une maîtrise de l'air, et deux, il peut être violemment appliqué. Il est donc mortel selon votre concentration. Vous suivez ?  
  
Elle eût droit à des mimiques impatientes. Les jeunes idiots bornés étaient toujours pressés de voir quel intérêt les nouveaux sorts pouvaient présenter. Le big-grand-gigantesque Mr Otari avait toujours l'esprit assez tordu et une imagination assez extraordinaire pour inventer des sorts spectaculaires et meurtriers, qui faisaient béer d'extase et d'admiration des crétins comme Hanley ou Peterson.  
  
Toutefois, le génie du vieux japonais était indéniable . Inventer un sortilège, cela signifiait TOUT connaître de la magie, et savoir appliquer TOUTE la magie. Inventer un sortilège, cela impliquait une concentration sans limites, une force sans précédent .  
  
1. Bon. Puisque vous êtes si attentif, je vais vous faire une démonstration tout de suite. Je suppose que personne ne veut me servir de cobaye ? Dommage.  
  
Rachel Levi leva haut sa baguette d'un air menaçant, et tous les aspirants se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes. Drago lui-même dût faire son possible pour ne pas creuser une galerie de cent mètres de profondeur dans le sol afin de s'y terrer momentanément.  
  
Elle fit apparaître un mannequin en bois à l'autre bout de la salle, puis elle prit une grande inspiration et soudain s'écria :  
  
1. SHIPUU ! !  
  
Une rafale cinglante fit voler ses longs cheveux. Un vent terrible, surpuissant, vint frapper le mannequin. Disloquée, la poupée de bois s'envola de terre, se cogna contre les murs, le plafond, au gré des mouvements de baguettes que la jeune femme exécutait. Levi traça des tourbillons dans l'air, fit un ample mouvement autour d'elle, puis pointa violemment sa baguette sur le sol. Le pantin heurta le sol et se brisa d'un coup. Des milliers de morceaux de bois furent projetés à dix mètres à la ronde et les jeunes sorciers durent vivement se protéger de leurs bras pour ne pas en recevoir sur eux.  
  
1. Voilà pour le sort du Shipuu. » Conclut Levi avec calme en rengainant sa baguette à la manière d'une cow-girl. « C'est du japonais, comme par hasard. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que ça veut dire ? Hanley, vous parlez japonais, non ?  
  
Hanley se rengorgea et ne se gêna pas pour ajouter qu'il parlait également le Français, l'Arabe, l'Espagnol, l'Italien, le Grec, le Russe et autant de dialectes anciens.  
  
- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre C.V, Hanley. Répondit la coach avec une extrême froideur.  
  
Hanley, confus, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à la grande satisfaction de Drago.Qu'est-ce qu'elle était admirable, cette femme !  
  
1. Shipuu, ça veut dire « rafale, ouragan ». Balbutia Hanley.  
  
- Bien. Pas besoin de vous faire des commentaires, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que vous ayez la maîtrise complète du sort d'ici une semaine. Et je vous préviens, ça va être laborieux.  
  
La suite se passa comme sur des roulettes éraillées.  
  
Il passèrent les deux premières heures de l'après-midi à s'échiner à faire sortir un ouragan de leur baguette, mais tout ce qu'ils furent capables d'obtenir en fin de parcours, ce fut une petite brise inoffensive qui aurait juste pu servir à remplacer un sèche-cheveux magique.  
  
1. Bon. Ce n'est pas grave. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. » déclara Mrs Levi en regardant Mélena repousser un ridicule mouchoir par une vibrante injonction. « Mais demain, vous avez intérêt à faire mieux que ça, sinon je ferai un rapport stipulant que vous êtes l'équipe la plus nulle dont j'ai jamais eu à m'occuper. »  
  
1. Quand est-ce qu'on la tue ? demanda Peterson à Hanley quand la terrible sorcière eût le dos tourné.  
  
1. Terminé pour l'application magique. Fit la voix lointaine de Levi. «Passons au mode manuel. Mettez-vous par équipe de deux. Vous avez deux secondes.  
  
Personne ne devina pourquoi, Drago se retrouva avec Mélena.  
  
1. Messieurs Hanley et Malefoy, vous allez chacun attaquer votre partenaire à votre manière. Les autres, vous défendez.  
  
Mélena sourit bravement à Drago.  
  
Pauvre Mélena.  
  
__________  
  
Quand l'entraînement toucha à sa fin et que les plaies, bosses ne furent plus que des souvenirs (rires) , Malefoy marcha vers Rachel Levi avec un air conquérant.  
  
1. Excusez-moi, coach. Puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question ?  
  
La jeune sorcière leva un sourcil.  
  
1. Dites toujours.  
  
1. Est-ce que vous êtes mariée ?  
  
1. Vous buvez trop ou vous êtes suicidaire pour me poser une telle question ?  
  
1. En fait, ça peut paraître idiot, mais je voudrais vous inviter à dîner.  
  
1. Ah, c'est amusant, ça. Et quels sont vos motifs ?  
  
1. Eh bien, ne vous a t-on jamais dit que vous étiez plus belle qu'une rose noire au milieu de l'hiver ?  
  
1. Mm, ça non, je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà eu droit à la grâce de la reine de la nuit, aux yeux insondables de la finesse, au visage merveilleux des étoiles et à bien d'autres élucubrations, mais par encore à celle là.  
  
1. Je vous trouve éblouissante.  
  
1. Fermez-là un peu, Malefoy, et dites moi quelque chose d'intelligent.  
  
1. Je pensais juste qu'un tête à tête arriverait à me convaincre que vous êtes moins monstrueuse que vous ne le paraissez.  
  
Rachel Levi siffla entre ses dents et tenta de dissimuler un sourire.  
  
1. Chapeau, vous avez du répondant. Quel âge avez-vous, Mr Malefoy ?  
  
1. Vous me donnez combien ?  
  
1. Si je vous le disais, vous avaleriez délibérément votre baguette .  
  
1. J'ai 23 ans.  
  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Dieu, vous êtes un gamin ! Ecoutez plutôt : quand vous aviez 11 ans, j'avais le double de votre âge. Calculez.  
  
1. Vous êtes très bien conservée, je trouve. Répondit Drago après un instant de réflexion.  
  
1. Et vous, vous êtes un vil flatteur.  
  
1. Alors, pour le dîner ? fit Drago avec espoir.  
  
Elle soupira longuement tout en le regardant ironiquement.  
  
1. Mr Malefoy, dit elle enfin, je pense que dans la vie, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Je prends pour exemple le fait que vous êtes quelqu'un de très séduisant, mais d'idiot.  
  
Drago suspendit tous ses gestes. Il la trouvait raide, celle là. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore ?  
  
Rachel finit par éclater de rire et Drago se renfrogna davantage.  
  
1. Allons, ne me faites pas une tête pareille. Vous savez quoi, vous feriez mieux de vous trouver une gentille fille intelligente pour le restant de vos jours. Ca compensera.  
  
C'était la meilleure ! ! .Comment osait-elle lui faire la morale ? Comment pouvait-elle envisager son avenir ?  
  
Tout compte fait, il n'avait pas envie de dîner avec elle.  
  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire demi-tour déclarer son mépris dans un mémorable claquement de porte, la « coach » s'approcha très près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
1. Autres raisons . Je suis au régime, et je suis mariée. Bonne soirée, Mr Malefoy.  
  
Drago la regarda se diriger vers la sortie . Trop belle, cette femme.  
  
Et il sourit.  
  
--------------------------------------------ouiiiiiiiin !Va falloir attendre le chap3 ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je prends en compte toutes vos remarques, et j'aime qu'on m'aime...enfin du moins ce que j'écris...Au fait, parmis ceux que j'ai inventés, il y a t'il un personnage que vous aimez particulièrement ? 


End file.
